Small Town Mystery
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Nate Rex becomes a mystery to the famous Hunter Clan with Sal determined to solve the mystery of.


**Small Town Mystery**

* * *

Since arriving in Star Falls for what was meant to be a little vacation from home and stress, a member of the famous mystery hunters and museum owning Hunter Family along with a member of The Relatives, a secret organisation protecting everything ranging up to the royal crown; couldn't quite shake his everyday life. While the other Hunters were relaxing in their hotel or out on the town meeting new faces or buying everything they could get their hands on, Sal Hunter just couldn't seem to find any space to relax.

And it all had to do with one boy.

Sal hadn't noticed him for the first, let's say three times. But after running into the same person four times, even if just a glance from across the street, it was hard to shake the feeling of being followed. Little did he know, that boy felt the same way. Every day so far at some random point they would somehow see each other. So far neither had the guts to actually say anything, even when inches apart in the mall. Only sharing odd looks while trying to get a feel for the stranger beside them in a que. That had been the fourth, and what Sal _hoped_ would be the last, time.

So in all fairness, he was put on edge. Everybody told Sal to just relax and that the boy must work in the mall. While that had put the sixteen-year-old at ease for a total of ten minutes, he was already back to stressing that the other guy was part of some anti-Relatives agency sent to keep an eye on him. Something that, when proposed to the other Hunters, was waved off dismissively with an eye-roll. Since clearly nobody else was going to help, Sal set out from the hotel and started down a random direction. If that boy showed his face today, he would confront him. If not, then Sal would go back defeated.

As it was the middle of Summer and the heat was becoming unbearable, the usually shy Sal had decided to leave his shirt at home so he could stave off the heat. Sal's slim body took on a nice olive tan, darkening his small nipples and highlighting his soft six-pack. The muscle looked deep-set and took on a new definition that the boy usually lacked. In the midday heat, his twink body became coated in a thin layer of sweat. Glistening slightly, Sal didn't notice how sexy he looked walking around wearing only a pair of pink-white sweatpants. Nor did he see the many eyes drawn to his shirtless body from both girls and boys walking the streets. Quite a few licked their lips but Sal was only looking for one boy.

He had been walking down random streets for twenty minutes and wiped the sweat from his brow more times than he could count. It was getting to the point that the Dutch boy had to give up for the time being and retire to a cute little Cafe that didn't seem to mind his half naked body. In fact, the waitress encouraged Sal to sit at the counter so she could stare at him.

Sal _finally_ relaxed a little, sinking lower into one of the comfortable stools by the counter and enjoying a strawberry milkshake with a mountain of whipped cream on top. Sipping it through a metal straw, the sixteen-year-old felt his body and mind cooling off. For a moment he nearly forgot the random boy.

Until…

"Yeah, could I get a caramel thickshake and choc-chip muffin to go? Extra cream!"

Sal kicked himself for not ordering a caramel now, almost drooling at the thought of the thick, sticky sweetness. Not to mention one of those delicious-looking muffins that he simply hadn't brought enough money to buy. Casually looking at the boy who placed the order, Sal's eyes went wide.

So did the other boy's.

"You…" They both mouthed quitely, taken aback that they had somehow managed to run into each other _again_.

Both boys had decided that enough was enough, so whoever this stranger was sat himself down on the stool next to Sal. Staring each other dead in the eye, the two teenage boys turned their bodies towards each other. Sal set down his milkshake and opened his mouth to talk. However, the other boy cut in first.

"Okay, why are you following me? It's creeping me out." They said in a deep voice, sounding defensive. "Most people just leave a note in my locker. Are you just stalking me?"

His deep brown eyes were locked onto Sal, trying to get a read of the boy lazily slurping up a strawberry milkshake with way too much cream. Just now noticing that Sal was shirtless and suddenly drawn to looking at his bare tanned chest, following the lines in his surprisingly sexy muscle. His olive cheeks reddened, with the boy sweeping a hand through his slick dark hair. Trying to look away was difficult after the shock of both finding the boy following him and seeing him shirtless out of nowhere. They had a slimmer build and more defined muscles, lighter skin yet darker nipples. For some reason the boy's eyes followed down Sal's V-line but were cut off by a pair of pink-white sweatpants.

Sal almost burst out laughing, not believing this guy for a second. With a slight cocky tone, the Hunter boy retorted. "You've been following me since I came to town! I'm surprised that you haven't followed me back to my hotel,"

Both of them scoffed at the other, destesting the other for being stalkers. In spite of his sudden lust to strip Sal with his eyes, they both turned away for a minute to mutter and Sal to finish the rest of his milkshake, now really wishing he had gone for caramel when it arrived at the counter and his stalker paid for the drink and muffin.

"Sal Hunter," He finally said, extending a hand. "But I imagine you knew that already?"

"Nope," The other boy said quickly, before taking the hand for a single shake. "I'm Nate, not a stalker."

Giggling to himself, the older boy slid his empty glass along the counter for the ever boy-hungry waitress to collect. Getting a close up of this mystery boy, he had to admit that _Nate_ was kind of cute. The way his eyes squinted as he offered a warm smile was adorable, something that usually caught people with Nate. "You know, that's totally what a stalker would say. So _I_ won't say it, then it's one hundred percent certain I'm not a stalker!"

Nate and Sal chuckled, with Nate breaking off a piece of his muffin and offering it to the other boy. They shared some small talk, getting to know each other. Such as Nate's love for animals and how he just got off work from the local vet when he came into the Cafe for a snack. While avoiding some of the secret topics of his life, Sal hinted about his work with the Relatives and being a part of the Hunter family. Instead he focused on his life with inventions. Sal described the Hunter Cloud, a system designed to be a cloud only accessible to his family about their work.

As things went along and discussion became a little more personal, even going as far as to comment that the older boy looked cute in his pink-white sweats.

"So did somebody steal your shirt?" Nate asked, raising an eyebrow as he openly perved on Sal.

"What? No, it's just really hot outside. Some others were walking around shirtless yesterday, so…" Looking at the counter, a blush touched Sal's cheeks. His shy self returning and the Dutch boy shifting over a little in his stool.

Nate scoffed. "This? Hot? You haven't felt _hot_,"

Smirking and trying to act confident, Sal puffed out his lean chest before running a hand down his six-pack. An action that attracted the eye of both Nate and their waitress. "'_Haven't seen hot_'? Nate… do you see this?"

Nate licked up some cream from his thickshake, happily staring at Sal's abs. In his jeans, the younger boy felt himself throbbing as the Hunter boy turned him on further. For one reason or another, he hadn't stopped feeling himself up and was busy slowly tracing a finger down the cracks. Teasing to the point that Nate was raging hard, with his five and a half inch cock pinned painfully to his left leg. When he moved the young vet would wince, his dick begging to be released already. Luckily nobody seemed to notice, so when Sal looked away for a moment Nate got to his feet and awkwardly walked towards the bathroom. The Cafe was empty so he could jerk off without any interruptions.

Since Sal was busy chatting it up with the waitress he was oblivious to Nate's absence for a few minutes. It was only when she brought it up that the inventor looked around to see his new friend missing.

Thankfully the girl directed him to the bathroom, having seen Nate awkwardly tip-toeing over there earlier. So, curious to find out why his friend had taken off so suddenly, Sal didn't think twice before throwing the door open and walking inside. Only to find a site that made his eyes go wide.

Fourteen-year-old Nate Rex was leaning against the sink with his forehead pressed against a mirror. One hand turning red from the tight grip he kept on the counter, while the other was a blur moving back and forth on his thickish five and a half inch cock. Squeezing the length in his hand, the boy moaned softly as the movements got faster. Nate was trying to keep quiet by biting his lip, but from the way he worked his cock it was too much for the young boy.

Groaning, a few words left the boy's mouth that made Sal blush. "O-Oh fuck yes… ke-keep sucking my dick, Sal! You're so fucking hot!"

"Need some privacy?" Sal asked in a half-whisper. Reaching back, he slid a lock on the door into place so they would be completely alone. "Or a helping hand?"

Nate looked up, completely shocked. Wondering if the older boy had just heard his moans and _beg_ to get his dick wet by _his_ mouth.

Sal crossed the length of the clean bathroom with his hand firmly placed on his cock through the sweatpants. Groping his semi-hard length, the older boy kneeled down in front of Nate then reached over to grab the shocked boy's cute cock. Surprised that it was about as thick as his own, Sal started stroking the shaft to calm Nate down. His hand was gentle on the uncut cock, moving up and down in hopes that the younger boy was enjoying his touch.

Moaning as a hand touched him, especially a stud like Sal, Nate had no hesitation to let the boy jack him off. "Oh my God…"

Smirking, Sal continued to pleasure him. His hand pumped the cute cock faster and gripped him tighter, almost like Sal was trying to milk Nate of a thick load of cum. Which was working.

"You have a sweet dick, Nate! Not as big as mine, but it's fun to play with," Looking up at the boy from down there, the older teen cast a warm, dorky smile. So innocent it was hard to believe he was jerking another boy's dick. "Were you stalking me so i'd play with your cock? You could have just asked. You're too cute to say no!"

Blushing at a boy calling him cute, Nate bit his knuckle to keep his moans low. But an eager Sal moved his hand faster so he was able to hear those adorable moans of utter pleasure. They were making him throb, with Sal grabbing his own cock for a few quick strokes. Meanwhile he noticed Nate's hips moved back and forth to fuck the talented hand around his length, pumping deep into the tight grip before pulling out. Each time Nate would bottom put in Sal's hand, the boy would tighten his grip. Only loosening up when the cock was out to the head.

"Pl-please suck it!" Nate suddenly begged. He could feel himself getting close to the edge, his cock heating up and everything began to tense globs of precum formed, drooling down the mushroom head. "Aaaaah, Sal! You-you're going to make me cum!"

"Oh, am I?" Sal slowed down. Teasing the five and a half inches by moving along the whole cock tenderly. Seeing Nate's pre drooling onto his fingers, he couldn't help but lean in and lick it up. "Wow, you taste better than my pre! How does your cum taste?"

Nate refused to admit he ever ate his own cum. So staying quiet, the boy whimpered when Sal's tongue swirled around the head.

"Pl-please Sal… I- AH!"

Yelping when the feeling of a warm, wet mouth wrapped around his length, Nate felt a shiver run down his spine. Since he never had the pleasures of a blowjob before, the fourteen-year-old cried out loudly feeling Sal move lower on his dick. Bliss washed over the olive-skinned boys, both releasing soft moans as their cocks were worked. By now, Sal had pulled his sweats down enough to pull out his six and a half inch cock. Moving his hand at a smooth pace, the twinkish boy sucked away on Nate like a lollipop. His tongue swirled around the shaft for a better taste, falling in love with the bittersweet flavour.

After a few more bobs he pulled off to run his tongue along Nate's shaft. Nate had a cute trimmed bush of pubes surrounding his cock, which Sal ran his fingers through to tickle. Soon after taking the cock back down his throat. As the head passed Sal's lips, he hummed softly. He read somewhere that it was amazing for blowjobs.

"Holy shit, Sal! I-I'm gonna cum!"

Apparently, he thought, it works.

Without pulling off, the sixteen-year-old Hunter used his tongue to push Nate over the edge. Not a moment later did he feel hot ropes of cum start to fill his mouth. A salty taste but also kind of sweet, something Sal was eager for more of after swallowing the first few shots. Only for more hot, sticky cum to fire inside and be swallowed a moment later. However, Sal didn't swallow _every_ drop.

When he pulled off a well relieved Nate, the older boy pressed their lips together. The two backed up against a wall and their hands began to explore each other while their tongues shared Nate's cum. Sal's hands went straight for the cute boy's ass, giving the soft cheeks a nice squeeze. Meanwhile, Nate busied himself massaging Sal's sweat-coated abs. Feeling up the hunk with an eagerness even Jennie would have lacked.

Their tongues battled for dominance inside Nate's mouth but it was Sal who won and pinned the opposing tongue. Free to explore the younger boy's mouth _and_ body, he slipped into the boy's jeans and grabbed Nate's bubble butt.

"Mm… Wh-what are you planning?" Nate asked softly, moaning as the fingers drew nearer to his hole.

"I used my hole to make you cum, so I think I should use _your hole_ to make me cum!" Sal said proudly, grinning before he stole another kiss. This time chaste, but still sweet enough to make Nate blush. "Can I, cutie?"

All the young vet could do was nod silently, shocked that someone wanted his hole.

With permission, Sal gently eased down Nate's shorts around his ankles. The boy now naked from the waist down made the sixteen-year-old lick his lips. Nate's plump ass looked so fuckable that Sal felt like just putting it in and fucking him on the spot. As for that cute five and a half inch cock, he was intent on milking it a second time as things got more heated. The Hunter boy kneeled down for an up close view, able to admire the cute vet.

His hands followed down the side of his broad body, blushing as Nate shivered under the light touch. When he reached low enough, Sal slipped, grabbing Nate's hips and spinning the boy around.

"Woah, e-eager much?" The vet stuttered nervously. After watching porn since he was thirteen, he knew exactly what was coming next. Gently those skilled hands spread the soft ass open, giving a perfect view of the pink virgin hole hidden between the crack. Sal's thumbs sunk into the flesh, holding Nate's butt open. While he knew the next step, Nate didn't expect Sal's tongue to be so wet. "Mmm… that feels really slimy,"

"Sorry,"

Sal giggled before running his tongue up the crack again. Slowly, so he was able to tease, his tongue ran over the twitching hole Sal was after to fuck. However, the next lick made Nate whine at the loss. Sal's tongue _avoided_ the hole, and he could almost feel the sixteen-year-old's smirk. His friend's taste was irresistible, such a yummy younger boy that his tongue refused to stop lapping at his sweet ass. Tonguing Nate's rosebud, he spread the cheeks open wider.

As his ass was rimmed Nate turned back into a moaning mess. Leaning over, his head pressed against the wall only to be joined by his arms on either side to stabilize himself. Now he felt Sal starting to press down harder and had to prepare to feel the tongue enter him. "Ngh… S-Sal that feels amazing! Have you done this before?"

Looking up as his tongue flicked the hole, Sal shook his head. "Nope, you're my first. Well, I mean I _have_ ridden a few toys before but…"

Nate blushed, "Toys?"

"You know, dildos and stuff. I made a little machine to make one fuck me like someone else was doing it," Sal's mind flashed back to the event when he made his 'auto-fucker'. It had been a good idea at first and he was so eager to test things out that making final checks didn't seem all that important. However, when there was a slight malfunction things took a turn for the hardest fuck Sal had experienced. The toy rammed his hole with no mercy and struck his prostate every time, bringing the young boy to a hands free orgasm. It was a struggle to switch the machine off, with Sal falling in love with the way his thick black toy pounded his ass. "It needed some, uh… adjustments…"

Peering back so he could peek at Sal's little ass through his sweatpants, Nate moaned at the thought of fucking that hot thing. There was no chance to bring it up, however, when suddenly the wet tongue forced its way past the anal ring. Nate's hands curled into fists, with his nails digging into his flesh.

For Sal it was a struggle to push his tongue any deeper than about half an inch. Nate was so unbelievably tight that it took a minute before he could actually tongue the boy. But eventually his tongue was forcing itself deeper into Nate, flicking around the boy's innards.

"_Fuck!_" Nate bit his finger.

'_If you think that feels good, just wait_,' Sal playfully rolled his eyes. His tongue pushed deep as it could go before the boy pulled it back out and took another lick along the crack. While he debated finger fucking Nate to start things off, his deined cock was throbbing for some much needed attention.

Holding his hand out flat, he instructed Nate to spit. With that done, Sal started to rub the saliva over the whole length of his cock. After making the six and a half inch length glisten, Sal licked his lips and positioned it above Nate's ass. He grinded into the boy's soft, squishy butt while leaning in to kiss his stalker's neck. Hotdogging the boy felt better than expected, with Sal beginning to thrust in and out between the cheeks as his teeth grazed Nate's flesh.

"Mmm, Sal just do it already! Stop teasing me, please…" Nate whined, feeling just how thick the other cock was. And its longer length, which made him both nervous and avid to feel it inside. "E-even if it hurts,"

"Oh don't stress," Rubbing the tip along the vet's hole, Sal stole a chaste kiss. "I promise this won't hurt you. If it does, tell me to pull out,"

They stayed silent as he finally pressed the tip against Nate's anus. Sal used his weight to push down, holding tenderly onto the boy's hips as he tried to enter Nate. After a few seconds of trying, his cock slipped and the boy slammed against Nate. His cock between the cheeks but not inside. Their second attempt, after some giggling, was more successful. He had one hand wrapped around the base of his six and a half inch cock and the other on Nate's hips.

As his hole was stretched open, the fourteen-year-old vet groaned loudly. The tip of Sal's cock felt so big as it forced itself inside but so far there wasn't any pain. Only a little heated sting when the head popped fully inside. The older boy's cut cock, lubed with only his spit, rested there for a long moment to adjust before pushing in further. Thrusting in only a few inches before pulling out then pushing back in. Allowing Nate to get used to the feeling of a cock filling his ass. They moaned in unison until the whole length of Sal's cock was buried inside Nate's hot insides. Throbbing against his anal walls, filling it with a few drops of precum.

"I knew it would be tight but… holy _shit_, Nate! It's like your ass is trying to snap my dick in half!" Sal tightly gripped Nate's right hip while the other palmed the boy's squishy ass. Pulling out of the tight hole, he left only the head inside.

"I can see why you like those toys… Because _damn_ this feels great!" Nate replied. Craning his neck, the fourteen-year-old moved back and kissed Sal on the lips. This time not breaking after a moment, the teenagers' bodies came together as Sal slid his cock back into the tightness.

Slowly thrusting in and out, he started to actually fuck the younger boy. Throbbing as the ass flexed, Sal moaned down Nate's throat before allowing the boy's tongue into his mouth. His hips thrust back and forth, slamming deeper and harder into him as they got into a rhythm. Sal's hand slipped underneath Nate's shirt and started to feel up his bare chest. Something that made the young boy moan louder, with the combined efforts of Sal's kissing, hand and cock all working his body over. However, it was only just starting.

Fucking Nate faster and deeper, Sal full dicked his plump ass. Though this caused their kiss to break, he wasn't done with the boy just yet and moved a hand down to Nate's neglected cock. Curling his slender fingers around the length, the sixteen-year-old started to pump the cock again.

"Oh fuck, Sal!"

"That's what I'm doing, cutie." Licking the younger boy's ear, Sal continued to slam his cock into Nate. His heavy trimmed sack slapped against his ass with each thrust, filling the bathroom with a 'fap' sound. Only getting faster and louder, the twink boy was pouring precum deep into Nate's tight hole. Getting ever closer to painting his insides white with cum. Sal's lower lip shuddered as a loud, long moan escaped his mouth. Leaning his head back, the boy stroked Nate faster to please them both.

Nate felt a shiver run down his spine as Sal's thick six and a half inch cock struck his prostate, sending ripples of pleasure through his entire body. And then there was the thumb pressing down on the tip of his own cock that sent the young vet crazy. He was already dripping with sweet pre, only growing more copious as Sal's cock started to fuck his ass hard. "Ah! Sal are you _trying_ to make me cum again? I've ne-never shot tw-twice…!"

Sal kissed along the boy's neck, pumping faster and fucking him harder. So close to the edge, he was using the tightness as a fuck toy. Nate's cute moans were fuelling him to go further, driving his dick deep inside. Every few thrusts he started to pull his cock out and ram it back balls deep.

"We can change that, Nate… I'd love to see you coating the wall, while I fill your adorable butt." A soft groan left the Hunter's lips, as he reached his limit. "Ca-can I cum inside?"

With the young boy nodding his head quickly, Sal didn't hold back in his thrusts. Filling him up with cock for a few more before his cum erupted out. Its heat flooded Nate's body as cum pumped as deep into the boy as it could go. Sal's cock throbbed hard, unloading every drop of cum he had. Almost overflowing the tight ass, he felt like collapsing down onto the younger boy. And as this feeling overpowered him, Nate's cock started to shoot a second load as well. His wasted spunk fired onto the wall and dribbled down on the tiles, with the boy's mouth open in a silent groan of effort and pleasure.

Sal was wrapped tightly around Nate's waist, pulling the boy close as he came down from the powerful orgasm.

Sighing in the boy's ear, he planted a small kiss on his earlobe. "How did that feel, _stalker?_"

"Better than I thought it would… I think," There was a knock on the bathroom door, "Someone else needs to use the toilet,"

After a minute or two the pair were walking back to the stools and ordered another round of milkshakes. This time getting the opposite; Sal enjoying a nice caramel thickshake and Nate with a strawberry milkshake. Both with extra cream, not that they really needed more cream with Sal's still sloshing around in Nate's guts. Something they giggled about while sharing numbers, but not before that waitress from earlier saw the exchange and almost screamed after having hit on two boys that now looked gay.

Sal left the Cafe with a new friend, a popped cherry, and no worry of this boy being a stalker. Though he never really answered the question to this small town mystery, the question no longer weighed on his mind.

Feeling so good about himself and how the day had gone so far, Sal simply let the world lead him somewhere. Afterall, it was a cute little town and California itself was a beautiful place. So he followed winding paths and streets where children played until he could hear the loud crashing of waves against sand and rock. Being a city boy, he rarely got to visit the beach. So Sal followed the sound, walking until he found a wooden set of stairs that lead the way down onto the white sandy beach.

Gliding a hand down the wooden banister, each step was slow and careful. His eyes too busy watching the waves weaving in and out, the tide getting slowly higher. For the most part, the beach was empty save for the odd individual walking across it with their dog or partner.

Sal stepped into the soft sand, feeling his feet sinking in. Curling his toes, the boy giggled as it tickled. He walked closer to the water, making a beeline for the shore. Sand shifted from a soft lightness to heavy dark as it wettened, with the boy's footprints now making a lasting imprint. A soft smile curled on his lips, only growing wider as water washed over Sal's toes. The young inventor missed this feeling and couldn't care less if his pants got wet.

Walking a few steps into the water, Sal hiked the pant legs up just above the water. He set off in a random direction, heading left across the beach.

The hot Summer sun baked his olive-tan skin, with Sal sighing in relief. He hadn't noticed just how cold the bathroom had been, since being inside that tight ass had been so hot. Sweat began to coat him again, defining his six-pack.

"Watch out!" A voice suddenly called from somewhere on the beach, just before a frisbee went flying past the sixteen-year-old's head.

Standing stiff after the shock of something coming just inches from hitting him in the face, Sal slowly turned to face the voice. Taken aback to see a tall tan-skinned boy with dark brown hair and striking eyes squinting at him against the harsh sun. They only wore a pair of sky blue swimming trunks patterned with large peach coloured hawiian leaves. Even from a few feet away, Sal was able to clearly make out the stranger's defined six-pack and ripped muscular body. Dark brown nipples, cut pecs and washboard abs sexy enough to make the sixteen-year-old lick his lips hungrily drew the boy closer.

Scratching the back of his head, the dark-haired stranger muttered apologies. His voice was high pitched and he spoke fast, but there was a certain husky tone.

"No worries, it didn't hit me so we're all good." Sal said calmly, extending his slim hand to the other boy. As they took it, the Hunter boy noticed those dark chocolate eyes were exploring his chest, bringing a blush to his cheeks. "I'm Sal. Nice arms… be-because you threw so far!"

Though admittedly, the tan boy didn have some nice biceps.

"Thanks man, I've been working on my body over the summer. Since my family moved here, there's not much else I can do around here," Offering a sexy broad grin, the other boy quickly moved past Sal to get his frisbee before it washed out to sea. Walking back over to the younger boy, they held out the frisbee. "Wanna play?"

"Um, sure I guess…" Sal took it, not really sure _how_ to play. "Oh, I don't know your name?"

"Parker," The tanned boy replied, "Parker Rooney."


End file.
